nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
You're welcome here! Why don't you check out the Forum:Royal Palace? 19:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I'll do. --Ooswesthoesbes 06:04, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there! As an inhabitant of our beautiful country Lovia, you have lots of rights and freedoms. You can: * Start a business (shop, industry, agriculture, transport...) for free * Join clubs, universities, organizations... * Get yourself a job in one of our companies * Create articles about natural parks, forests, statues, monuments, seas, animals... * Edit some more and become a citizen after a few days, also for free * Even go in politics (if you're a citizen) and become Member of the Congress and even Prime Minister or Secretary * Be free in Lovia! So enjoy your stay here, and we hope to see you more often in our lovely country. Bye, 12:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Citizen Hi, from now on, you're a Lovian citizen. There are some huge benefits, but there are first some things I need to know: * your first name (you can make up a beautiful one if you won't give your real one) * your surname (you can make up ...) * you can also (not necessary) give middle names The benefits: * You can have two residences! * Forum:Federal elections > Important! You can become a Member of the Congress and even a secretary of a department. * Forum:State elections > Become governor of your state (Oceana?) ! * You can discuss and vote on law proposals in the First and Second Chamber. Please do that, it's important. * You can join/create political parties (currently there is only the Progressive Democrats Party) 16:33, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :That's fast! :) Now I need to make up another name :) Firstname: Oos Wes (otherwise I won't remember it) surname: Ilava. Like that? --OosWesThoesBes 16:36, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oos Wes, is that the first name? 16:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes. Easy to remember. It's better than my ancient former Limburgish Wiktionary name 4283353. --OosWesThoesBes 16:41, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Then, your official name is: Oos Wes Ilava. Please use this one in your signature, that's easyer. 16:43, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Set. (hopefully) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's nice. So, check out our two Chambers and the two elections! 16:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ok. I'll do. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:53, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Great, I'm glad you're such an enthousiast Lovian. By the way, if you'd forget the citizen benefits one day, I just wrote them down, right here. 16:55, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:57, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Oetgekeekdj? En 't het. Ich wach waal väöl veur nuujer ènstrùksies völs diene mail. Wie/wat/wen/wrom/kaer/wae/waem mót ich get doon? Nogja :) Mót ich dich aanhevele oppe wieksjenaer? Benopat 16:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Watte??? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:36, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Federal Elections Question Do you feel to be the right man on the right place and if yes, why ? Lars 16:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Why this question mark, am I wrong to ask you why you run for the federal elections ? Lars 16:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::I didn't understand your question :) I was asked by the King. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::So you did it as a favor to HRH ? Lars 16:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That's one reason. But also because there needs to be a gouverning in Lovia. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, thanks! Lars 16:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::) I've voted one the two most active users and on myself of course. :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There you have a point. Interesting. Lars 16:54, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It takes a lot to be so active. I'm not so active :( I'm much too busy with other things. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think we all do :) It's just a thing of priorities. If you have a girlfriend who wants you with you everywhere, you can't be here all the time. If you think gardening, playing violin or soccer is important to you, you can't be here all the time. That's how it goes 17:02, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That's true. But I meant other wiki's :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) No problem, fay ce que voudras. Lovia is a free country and contributing should be fun, not a burden. -- Lars 17:04, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :True! We all Lovia, don't we? 17:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yes! I just wanted to say It is! --~~~~ but you were faster :) I'm going to eat otherwise I'll die. Bye! :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::Bon appetit! 17:09, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::(late reaction) Merci! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 05:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Inauguration By this you are inaugurated secretary of Foreign affairs. Congratulations and good luck with your new function, the Prime Minister 17:14, 1 February 2008 (UTC). :(late reaction) Thank you! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 08:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Embassy I was asked to appoint someone for the Lovian embassy in Adlibita. I thought that as secretary of foreign affairs you would do a great job. If you don't want this function, I guess you should appoint someone. Hope to hear of you soon, the Prime Minister 11:37, 16 February 2008 (UTC). :I think this is no problem :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:32, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::That's great. I heard you're busy, but whenever you have time, Lovia would love it to see your department soon. Bye, 16:33, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Where didi you hear I'm busy? Not that it matters so much, but yes I am quite busy :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:35, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Alexander told me. I understand you're busy, I know what it is like 16:38, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) As you can see here, you aren't elected yet as governor of Oceana. That's because there aren't many citizens living in Hurbanova. If you succeed in getting more, you can still be elected one of these days/weeks. So, we already inaugurated the two candidates with enough votes, and the other three states are still running. (I guess Kings has enough votes since today, so that one can be inaugurated soon) 16:45, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News |} : 13:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Questions Hi OWTB! Two questions: # Are you still there? Hurbanova needs you :) # I'm making the new maps for Lovia, and I was wondering where I had to situate Hurbanova. Do you want it on the most western end of Oceana? Near the coast or a bit inland? 18:23, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm still alive (though very busy) At least near the coast (Hurbanova and the Oceana Beach]]. I was thinking about somewhere in the red area? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's great, that's where I would have put it too :) Welcome back! Some news: ::* Railway industry is expanding and we're working on a line between NC and Hurbanova: Peace Island Railway. Okay with you? ::* Our article number has grown a lot! ::* Are you going to take up your responsibilities at the Department of Foreign Affairs, that's yours now. ::* I was wondering whether you were interested in the Department of Transportation as well, as Patrick McKinley hasn't been here for months. It's not a deal, I'm just running over all possibilities. :: 14:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::What a questions! :::*I think a railway station in Hurbanova is a good idea, but it's better to not put it under the wall, why don't we put the railway on the north side of town? :::* Congratulations/Perfisia! (Limburgish) :::* Yes, if you can help me out with things which need to be done (I've been inactive for quite a while) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:11, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::* I don't know if I've got enough time and if I'm geschikt for it. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:11, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::* Can you replace the railway and create a railway station, it's your town after all. ::::* ::::* Well, you can do what you want, there hasn't happened a lot, although we recognized Kosovo officially. ::::* Of course, I understand. 14:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'm going to move the railway. :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:18, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great. 14:23, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think it's done :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Looks good :) What does 'Vlack' mean? 14:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's Oceana for train, from Slovak 'vlak'. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I just noticed Fun 14:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Residences As you are a citizen and MOTC, you can have three residences, so don't hesitate and choose residences in Kinley, Newhaven, Sofasi, Train Village or Noble City. 15:03, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Can have... I'm happy with one residence, but I'll consider it :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:08, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Of course, that's your choice :) 16:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::If you don't see me here each two days immediately place somekind of message on my Limburgish wiktionary user talk page, I'm quite forgetty. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:00, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay; I will :) 18:20, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Det deit Lovia en mich good (esse mich begrieps) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:30, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: 18:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Geofictie Wiki Zou je willen bijdragen aan de Geofictie Wiki want daar zijn maar twee gebruikers:Lokixx en Pierlot Pierlot 07:38, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Ik zou graag willen, maar mij ontbreekt de tijd simpelweg. Ik heb meer dan 50 wiki's die ik dagelijks moet bewerken en ik probeer er een beetje een limiet aan vast te leggen. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 08:44, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Enne? Ich bön alik nuutsj wose bös èrlik gezag. Ben 17:53, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Hiej? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:15, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Guvernér Nazdar! Jak se máte? Já chtěl bych do téže míry až k ptát se tebe kdy tebe vůle stát se guvernér? Já vůle jistě dát návrh dále tebe! JamalH 09:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:48, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Ring Oos Wes Ilava, can I remind you of the following fact: * All departments are (partly) set up. * Except for the Department of Foreign Affairs. (see, it's red!) * Which is yours! * Please start up your department and take up your function as Secretary of Foreign Affairs. Sincerely, HRH 07:25, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Kjuuw... Totally forgotten... I'll start immediately. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 12:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. And check our two chambers (Forum:First Chamber / Forum:Second Chamber) as well. 14:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll do. I need to finish an article on wikilandj first. --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:40, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Robot Heb jij jezelf nu gedigitibeerd en speel je nu plots robot ? BTW wat is een lemma eigenlijk ? 10:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je? OwtbBot is een echte bot, zie hier. --Oos Wes (Bès) 10:11, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Jammer, ik had het leuker gevonden als jij daarachter zat. BTW wat doet zo'n Bot allemaal ? 10:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Die van mij kan nieuwe pagina's in massa aantalen aanmaken, pagina's verwijderen, redirects verbeteren, pagina's voor verwijdering markeren, spelling verbeteren en interwiki's voor zover ik weet. --Oos Wes (Bès) 10:16, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Pfffffffffff, wat zit ik hier dan nog te doen ? Kan hij ook gedachten lezen ? 10:20, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Niet dat ik weet... Daar hebben we jou al voor :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 10:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hoe bedoel je ? 11:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mmmm... daar moet ikzelf eerst ook nog achter zien te kome... --Oos Wes (Bès) 11:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) M'n beste, ik weet niet of onze nieuwste burger ook gebruik maakt van diezelfde Bot, maar ik zou toch eens gaan kijken bij Jamal Hustróva Steengroeve in Wikistad. Kan die Bot ook nog wat anders ? 13:37, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Dat is geen bot. 'n Bot kan ook niet vertalen. --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Dus een Bot kan spellingsfouten verbeteren maar niet vertalen. Hmmmmm, weet een Bot wanneer nu bijvoorbeeld een Engels woord in het engels-engels of in het amerikaans-engels moet zijn ? Stomme vraag zeker alweer van mij ? 15:09, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Nae, hij weet dat niet. Maar een bot kan wel bijvoorbeeld alle harbour naar harbor veranderen en alle Aesopus naar Aesopos. :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:12, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Leuk zeg, wat een toeval dat ik daarnet ontdekte hoe ik de Æ moet maken op mijn PC. Ik had het wel geprobeerd in mijn zandbak, maar verder zal ik wel niet geraken vrees ik. Kan die Bot mijn naam nu overal wijzigen wanneer jij dit vraagt ? Ik bedoel er een Æsopos van maken ? 15:40, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Mss, je naam kan hij niet veranderen en hij kan geen pagina's verplaatsen en ik heb 't nog nooit eerder gedaan. --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:43, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::'t Zal dan wel een natte droom van me blijven. Geeft niet, ik heb er al zoveel (hihi) 16:10, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Uitleg In het Nederlands even: :Ik heb je geblokkeerd, dat heb je gezien. Ik heb je geblokkeerd omdat je Hurbanova onafhankelijk verklaard hebt, dat is de hoofdreden. Waarom verdient dat de blokkade? Lovia is een mooi land, Wikination is een leuke site. Er is al véél tijd ingekropen, véél werk en dat heeft geresulteerd in het Lovia zoals we dat nu kennen. Het is hier rustig, maar goed. :Ik zie dat je blijkbaar problemen hebt met ons bestuur. Ik heb daar nog niets eerder van gemerkt behalve een gesprekje in Adlibita. Je bent democratisch verkozen Congreslid, een mooie functie. Je bent minister en gouverneur, je bent burgemeester. Je hebt alle kansen gehad om dan ook maar íets te zeggen, zelfs een wet te schrijven ofzo. Dat je nu op deze manier Hurbanova onafhankelijk verklaardt vind ik niet positief. :Is dit een persoonlijke afrekening? Daar zijn andere manieren voor. :Is dit een politieke afrekening? Praat er dan over in het congres! :Is dit een Libertaanse kwestie? Hoe het daar dan. :Is dit een grapje? Alsjeblief niet hier dan. :Het doet me pijn zoiets te zien. Ik dacht dat je het hier goed had, je bent burger, politicus en je hebt véél rechten. Wat is er zo fout gegaan dat je Lovia niet goed genoeg vindt? :Soit, ik hoop reactie te krijgen en ik hoop dat je tot andere inzichten komt. Je weet dat je hier erg welkom bent, en ik heb echt niet de bedoeling je hier weg te "pesten" door een blokkade aan je been te lappen, maar het was de meest cordate oplossing voor zo'n plots probleem. 12:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry maar maak van Hurbanova geen onafhankelijhke staat Pierlot! Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:41, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. --Oos Wes (Bès) 17:03, 31 March 2008 (UTC) News :Danke. --Oos Wes (Bès) 17:04, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Don't forget, there are two new Federal Law proposals in the Forum:Second Chamber! 15:17, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Danke :) I'll check them. --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Support My dear OWTB, I want you to know that I support you in your actions against the king. If you need something from me, don't hesitate. Yours,--Marius Ştefan 17:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you :) I'm very happy you agree with Alexandru and me. --Oos Wes (Bès) 17:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Reasonable Arjan, ik wil je graag beleefd, maar met aandrang vragen dit spel stop te zetten. Ik weet niet of je goed beseft wat dit voor gevolgen heeft op mij en Lovia. Hurbanova, geeft toe, lijdt niet. Er is geen onderdrukking van taal (ik laat je toch steeds doen met je Oceanataal), er is geen onderdrukking van cultuur (je mag zetten en schrijven wat je wilt over de Slovakese voorouders en die cultuur), er is geen onderdrukking op politiek vlak. Je hebt een eigen gouverneur, een staat, een burgemeester, (als je wilt) eigen ministers, een eigen wet, je bent federaal congreslid. Tenslotee zijn wij géén Amerikaanse kolonie zoals je stelt; ik baseer veel op Amerikaanse bouwwerken, Joeri op Britse en Australische, ik ook heel wat op Franse cultuur en anderen op Slovaakse of Limburgse. Asjeblief, doe dit nu niet. Je hebt amper geprobeerd een wet te schrijven, wat jij als MOTC wel kan, of een legale manier geprobeerd. Doe het anders, of doe het -asjeblief- niet. Dimitri, 19:10, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Ik heb een legale manier, die krant. Ik heb je nog nooit uitgescholden. Je doet dus wel enkele dingen, zoals die spelling, "organisation" en "harbour" mogen ook. Ik begrijp dat je de Amerikaanse spelling wil volgen, maar dan hoeft de rest nog niet verboden te zijn. Hurbanova lijdt inderdaad (nog) niet. Er is wel één punt dat ik toch wel bedreigend vind in de wet, 1.5 namelijk (The king or queen and his or her partner are automatically Members of the Congress.) Als ik al eerder heb gezegd heb ik niets tegen Lovia, ik doe dit juist om Lovia te helpen. Ik heb ook niets tegen de persoon Dimitri Neyt of de persoon die achter de koning schuilt Dimitri Nobel. Ik heb iets tegen de grondwet. Verder wil ik er nog op wijzen dat ik nergens heb gezegd dat er onderdrukking van cultuur of politiek is, daarom wil ik ook niet dat de koning wordt afgezet. Ik schrok best wel van dat IRC-gedoe: de koning regeert voor de volle 100%, klopt. Dat was niet zo slim om te zeggen... Ik besef goed wat de gevolgen voor jou zijn, want dat merk ik. 't Lijkt, eerlijk gezegd, wel dat je dood zou vallen als Wikination niet meer zou bestaan... Ik denk dat het conflict aardig zou opgelost zijn als Hurbanova een autonome staat wordt, zoals Ilenulando bij Adlibita. En het conflict zou volledig opgelost zijn als punt 1.5 wordt veranderd zodat de koning iéts minder macht heeft. Hij wordt toch waarschijnlijk altijd gekozen :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 05:00, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Het zou fout zijn dat stukje aan te passen. Als een koning zichzelf kandidaat moet stellen voor verkiezingen, zullen veel mensen een dilemma krijgen: voor de koning (die veel doet) stemmen of niet voor de koning stemmen, wat bijna onnatuurlijk zou zijn. Ik zou zo ook EM kunnen worden, wat absoluut ridicuul zou zijn. Ik wil die mensen dat dilemma niet bieden. Het is in alle monarchieën zo: koningen mogen nie verkozen worden voor het parlement. 05:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::...maar krijgen ook geen plaats in het parlement - automatisch. Alexandru 14:14, 2 2008 (UTC) ::::Idd. Het is eigelijk een te groot voorrecht, ik zie Beatrix niet 1 2 3 in de regering zitte. En die van België vast ook niet (ken 'm niet) --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:30, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Secretary of Foreign Affairs Dear Secretary of Foreign Affairs, After an announcement by Ambassador Marius Stefan in the Pub, a fight between Marius and Pierlot was held. Both are held in custody for three days. On my personal talk page in Adlibita he said he proclaimed war with us, what he denied five minutes later. I want you, as our Secretary of Foreign Affairs to solve this case. It's urgent and of great importance! 12:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to read that page and see what I can do. Cettatia and Mäöres are not in war currently. --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:31, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you a lot. We are willing to step out of UWN, to keep peace with all. Would you like to vote on the proposals you haven't voted on yet, in the Second Chamber. (And then they say we are not democratic... Here every such thing is voted, while in Adlib they decide to step out of UWN without a single vote or referendum...) 13:43, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::*because there are two active users. Alexandru 15:51, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, surprize suprize. A country with TWO people declares war, because another one "doesn'k work" democratically... 16:02, 4 April 2008 (UTC)